


Stay, a minute. Just take your time.

by i_like_to_touch_butts



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Interventions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Slow Dancing, well-meaning friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_to_touch_butts/pseuds/i_like_to_touch_butts
Summary: The hunger is defeated and things are going back to relative normalcy. Magnus, having been out of it lately gets an intervention from his well-meaning friends that starts a series of events no one sees coming.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolutely my favorite TAZ ship and it's depressing how few fics there are of them. I have come to try and fix that. I hope I got everyone's speech patterns and things right. I hope you like it!

It had been a year since that day. Since the hunger arrived and changed the world forever. The entire Bureau had fought against something that had been said could not be defeated. Many were lost that day but when it was over and the sun rose once again, they had won. Banded together fighting side by side with the help of the former members of the IPRE they had saved this world from being destroyed like so many others they had visited.

Reconstruction was well underway all over the world. Given the option to go off on their own the IPRE members instead decided that instead they’d rather stick together and so they did. Each of their homes stacked side by side each other with some of the Bureau members close by. Magus had spent the year building himself a house, and most of the furniture as well.

Magnus was back into the carpentry business as well. Instead of spending his days fighting evil wizards and deducing train murders he spent them in his workshop witling away at his most recent projects. It was a peaceful and quiet life, just him and his new dog. A golden retriever named Steven The Third. Though after almost a year the peace was starting to drain on him, the loneliness of it all. Of course his friends visited him often, they were over almost every night for one of the famous Taaco twins’ dinners. Yet, he couldn’t help but feel like he was missing something.

“Hey, Earth to Mags.” Suddenly he is pulled out of his reprieve by a hand waving in front of his face. Carrey was sitting on his couch to the left of him giving him a concerned look.

“See this is what I’m talkin about.” Merle grumbles from his other side

“What?” Magnus askes because he currently has no idea. He’d spaced of from the conversation a while ago.

“We’re giving you an intervention sweetie.” Lup says legs crossed sipping from a cup of tea, Barry’s arm around her waist.

“What- I don’t need an intervention guys.” He says giving them a confused look.

“Yeah ya kinda do!” Taako yells from the kitchen.

“Mag you’ve been spacing out on us a lot and we’re worried.” Killian starts and he can’t deny that. He’d…just had a lot to think about lately.

“I’m not.” Taako says emerging from the kitchen still wearing an apron carrying a plate of cookies. Merle swats at his arm but misses due to his height.

“We’re worried you’re not getting enough human interaction.” Merle adds.

“I see you guys every day!” Magnus says throwing up his hands. “I can look out my window and see Lup, Barry, and Taako pretty much anytime I want. And I have Steven.” He reaches down and gives the dog a pat, who in turn wags his tail.

“That’s not exactly the kind of-“ Merle starts again but gets interrupted by Lup.

“We think you should consider dating again, Bubala.” Lup says casually holding her teacup. Magnus tenses instantly.

“No.” He says firmly, hoping to kill this conversation before it begins. There was no way he’d even think about it. He’d already met the love of his life and she was taken from him. There was no way he could go through that again.

“Listen, I know you don’t even want to consider it but hear us out. You’re lonely and you need someone other than a dog to help with that, and before you say anything another dog won’t help. I know you loved your wife with all your heart but I don’t think she’d want you to be alone forever bud.” Merle says putting a hand on Magnus’ knee. Magnus sighs deeply.

“Fine, I’ll consider it.” He lies hoping to get his friends off his back.

“Great, now back to the good shit.” Taako says clapping his hands. “Barry you can’t wear your blue jeans to your wedding. I won’t allow my sister to marry a man in jeans!” This instantly sparks an argument between them all letting Magnus slip back into his own thoughts.

The next day, when he’s finished working, Magnus takes off from the workshop carrying his tools under his arm and whistling a nonsense tune to himself. He knew his friends just wanted the best for him but he really couldn’t see himself with anyone else. Even after his memories returned he knew he’d never loved anyone like Julia and never could again.

“Magnus!” Suddenly a shout of his name behind him causes him to come to a full stop. When he turns around he sees Avi running at him full speed, which causes him to brighten instantly.

“Avi!” He yells back despite Avi now being almost right in front of him. The other man is wearing a dark mechanic jumpsuit covered in oil and dirt. Avi himself only had a streak of it across his nose, his googles pushed up keeping his wild dark hair in place.

“How the hell are you Mags? I feel like we haven’t talked in a while.” He says doing that thing where they clasp hands and pull each other into a brief hug. Since the disbanding of the Bureau Avi had moved in close to the rest of the group, and started his own shop working on racers. He must have gotten busy because the last time Magus saw him was Carrey and Killian’s wedding.

“I’m okay, finally finished the house and got everything moved in.” He says smiling easily. Talking with Avi always put him at ease, he never pried like his other well-meaning friends.

“Oh, nice! I’d love to come see it some time. I mean, if that’s cool and all.” He adds fiddling with the sleeves of his jumpsuit.

“Sounds good, you should come over for dinner some time. I’ll cook, or try to anyway. You free tomorrow?” He asks with an easy smile. Avi perks up a little bit.

“Sure! I’ll bring some brandy and we can catch up.” They agreed and Magnus made his way back home deciding to spend his evening cleaning in preparation for his friend’s visit. Half way through Taako comes bursting in without announcement flopping down on Magnus’ couch.

“I just rearranged those pillows.” Magnus says with a disappointed look.

“Enough about the pillows I hear you got a hot date!” The elf says scratching Steven The Third on the chin when the big dog jumps onto the couch with him.

“I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about.” Magnus says with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, I heard from Lup who heard from Barry who heard from the baker that you have a date with Avi!” Magnus frowns crossing his arms.

“It’s super not a date.” He says pushing Taako’s legs off the couch so he can sit beside him. Steven instantly starts trying to lick his face.

“You invited him into your house for a home cooked dinner and brandy. Sounds like a date to me. I would have went with something more subtle but.” Taako shrugs.

“That’s not a date, we do that all the time and we’re not dating.” Magnus fixes Taako with a stare.

“Yeah but I’ve got a boyfriend.” He says with a huff. “Anyways just wanted to hear it from you. I’ve gotta help Lup with the wedding menus. I promise not to confirm or deny your ‘not a date’. Have fun!” He’s gone as suddenly as he’d even entered as is the Taaco way. Magnus gets up and locked his door in case of any other unwanted friend guests.

When night fell the next day Magnus actually started to get nervous. He’d finished cooking and started a fire to combat the fall cold. It had been a while since he’d had contact with anyone outside his IPRE friends, what if Avi got bored of him. He’d decided that this was definitely what he needed, another friend. He didn’t need to start dating anyone again. Just a platonic friendship with a cool dude. A knock at the door gets Steven barking.

Magnus opens the door to a smiling Avi holding a bottle wearing a soft looking grey sweater with a thicker coat on top. His normally wild curls held back with a hair tie or maybe serval Magnus couldn’t tell. Magnus shushes Steven and tries to keep him from running out.

“Hey Mags, brought brandy as promised.” He says raising the bottle slightly. Magnus ushers him in and Steven instantly starts begging to be pet.

“Oh, you have a dog! He reminds me of the one I had when I was younger.” Avi says bending down to pet Steven who is enjoying all the attention. After a minute he raises back up to look around. “Wow, your home is so nice. You did all this yourself?” He asks.

“Most of it.” Magnus says with a shrug leading the way to the kitchen. “Taako and Lup helped with the kitchen. They insisted and I’m not usually the one in here cooking anyway.” He says despite what he’d made for them tonight. Just a simple roast with some vegetables from Merles garden. Magnus had set the table with his good table cloth and lit some candles. Then he’d thought better of it with Taako’s assumption that this was a date and removed the candles.

“I wish I was as good at wood working as you. I tend to do much better with machines than anything else.” Avi sighs sitting down into the offered chair at the dining room table.

“I could teach you sometime.” Magnus says cutting the roast into servable sizes. 

“I may hit your up on that.” They sit and the rest of the dinner goes by a lot like most of the IPRE dinners. Magnus fills Avi in on what he’s been up to, mostly working, keeping busy. Finally they move into the living room for the brandy Avi had brought. Steven slept at Magnus’ feet as he recounted some of the whole stories from the BoB days.

“And then Taako says ‘abra-ca-fuck you’!” Magnus says sipping his drink thankful for the warmth it’s spreading through him. Avi’s laugh, just as warm, fills the living room.

“You guys are wild. I can’t say anything that interesting even happened to me at the Bureau, I just worked on the cannons. Spent a lot of time with Johan. He was a special dude.” He adds with a sad smile. It was enough to know that his death must have hit Avi hard.

“I lost my wife.” Magnus says hoping to create some solidarity, regretting it almost instantly. Normally he wouldn’t be so open to discussing the subject but he could blame the brandy. “Before the hunger, she was murdered.”

“Magnus that’s-I’m so sorry.” Avi says gently placing a hand on Magnus’ shoulder. Magnus shrugs looking into his glass realizing he’d ruined the light mood. “Your scar above your eye, how’d you get it?” Avi asks after what feels like an hour, though it was just a few minutes, hoping to change the subject. It works and causes Magnus to let out a light laugh.

“It wasn’t doing anything heroic if that’s what you’re asking, it was in a bar fight.” He says touching it absently.

“That’s not the worst way to gain a cool scar.” Avi says rolling up the sleeve of his sweater to reveal a dark red mark cross his bicep. “I got this one when I was younger trying to impress the town’s blacksmith. I told him I knew what I was doing around the equipment, I had no idea. He wasn’t impressed.” Magnus can’t help but laugh at that.

“The things you do for love.” Magnus says for some reason being compelled to touch the burn scar. ‘Wow,’ Magnus thinks to himself ‘Avi is ripped’.

“Thanks Mag.” Avi says in response to the comment Magnus had apparently said out loud. “I could take you training some time?” He says.

“Yeah! That’d be cool.” Magnus says still stroking the scar for some reason. Man, he had drank too much. His eyes lock onto Avi and times stops for just a moment. Avi is also a very handsome dude, Magnus thought hoping that thought didn’t escape his brain. After clears his throat moving to rolls his sleeve back down rubbing the back of his neck.

“It uh, it’s getting late huh? I should probably go.” He says standing giving a vague wave towards the door.

“Yeah…I should probably clean up.” He says also standing, wobbling just a little. He sees Avi to the door and stops as he takes his coat from the rack by the door.

“This was fun Magnus, we definitely should do it again sometime.” Avi says with a gentle smile which the other human returns.

“Absolutely!” Magnus agrees. Avi opens the door then turns back towards Magnus as if he had something else he wanted to say, or do, then thought better of it closing the door quietly behind him. Magnus stands there for a minute or so after Avi leaves just looking at the door. Then he turns to address the dog now sitting at his feet waiting for leftovers.

“Steven, I think I had a date.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wasn't going to start working on the next chapter yet but the newest episode just killed me. Thank you Griffin for that beautiful interaction that we received. Also, this chapter gets a little blupjeans heavy because I couldn't help it. They're my other otp for TAZ. Hope you Enjoy!

It’d been a couple of weeks since Magnus and Avi’s first not date. Since then they’d been spending quite a bit of time together, having dinners, Magnus teaching Avi some basic woodworking, and they’d also been going for runs together. This morning was one of those mornings. Avi had appeared on his doorstep in shorts and a cut out t-shirt all smiles. Despite it being a little too early for Magnus’ taste he had changed and joined him.

“You mind if we go somewhere a little off route this morning?” Avi asks. Magnus just shrugs with a yawn stretching out his legs. For the first part they go along their normal route through town until Avi veers off towards the mountains on the outskirts. For a time Magnus has no trouble keeping up until the incline gets much steeper. He’s starting to lag and Avi looks behind him noticing his struggle. 

“Do you need a break dude?” He asks and Magnus shakes his head despite feeling like death. Avi chuckles quietly and slows down none the less. Finally they reach the peak of the mountain they’d been climbing and now they’re both out of breath. Once Magnus finally calms down and looks out his breath nearly catches once again. In all of his overly extended life he’d seen some incredible views but this one nearly topped it.

The sun was just beginning to rise over the countryside illuminating everything in hues of orange, yellow and purple. He could see all the former BoB members’ houses and his workshop, he could see almost everything.

“Wow.” He says quietly. Avi moves to stand beside him taking it in as well.

“This. Is where I come to masturbate.” He says completely ruining the moment as Magnus raises his eyebrows and looks to him. He’s grinning ear to ear. “Just kidding.” He says holding up his hands in defense, then dropping to sit on the grass with his legs folded. Magnus follows suit wrapping his arms around his knees.

“Actually this is my thinking spot. I come here when I got shit to mull over all by my lonesome. I love being able to be a part of the community but sometimes I just have to be by myself. Except this time, I wanted to share it with you.” He says looking over to Magnus with a now more genuine smile. Something about the way he looks at him causes Magnus’ heart to race, though having nothing to do with the recent physical activity. Then Avi unfolds his legs laying backwards looking up at the sunrise.

“I’ll have to find a way to repay you but I don’t think I have anything as good as this… You like ducks?” Magnus asks which gets another chuckle out of the other human. Things get silent and Magnus doesn’t feel the need to fill it. He can understand what Avi means about this being a really good thinking spot. A place to reflect.

“Hey,” Magnus starts softly to get Avi’s attention. “I don’t think I ever actually truly thanked you for saving me during the fight with the hunger.”

“Ah, no problemo. I was honestly just glad I could help you. I’m not a big strong protector like you are and I know you don’t need protecting but I could let a legend die like that.” Avi says nonchalantly.

“Still, thank you.” Magnus places one of his comparatively larger hands on Avi’s who stills instantly and looks away with pink cheeks. The contact only lasts a second until Avi is mumbling something about making it back home in time to cook breakfast before work. Magnus agrees and they make their way back down the mountain and home. Standing in front of Magnus’ house catching their breath with hands on knees Magnus laughs.

“That was beautiful and all but I don’t think I’ll visit frequently. Fuck I’m getting old.” He says wiping some sweat off his brow and pulling a laugh from Avi.

“You’re not that old Mags, you can keep up with a hot young stud like me.”

“That’s far.” Magnus says knowing full well he agreed to everything Avi just said. The former is now looking at him intently.

“Oh my god will ya’ll just kiss!” Suddenly yelling breaks the moment. When Magnus looks to the porch of the house closest to his left he sees Taako wearing a huge luxurious pink feathered dressing gown. Then from the door behind him wearing a matching black one comes Lup grabbing his long pointed ear and drawing out a yelp from her brother.

“I told you to leave them be!” She says scolding her twin.

“But Lulu!” He whines as she pulls him back inside by his ear slamming the door behind her.

When Magnus finally turns back to Avi his face is completely red which is a feat with his darker skin. Magnus rubs the back of his head embarrassed once again by his well-meaning best friends.

“I’m just gonna…” Avi says pointing in the direction of his own home. Magnus just nods watching him go before entering his own house giving Steven pets. The morning had been very productive, if he said so himself. He made a mental note to go kick Taako’s ass later.

The next morning prep is far underway for Lup and Barry’s wedding when Magnus arrives. Taako is running everywhere with plates piled high with food. Barry is already wearing his tuxedo and sweating heavily despite the fall weather deep in conversation with Merle who is pulling at the collar of his priests garb holding his X-treme Teen Bible under one arm as the other members of the BoB file in. Magnus feeling glad he’s not actually part of the wedding party (unlike when Killian and Carrey were married) makes his way towards Barry and Merle.

“Listen kid you got nothing to worry about, you two are practically together for eternity anyway. Bein’ litches and all.” The dwarf is saying as he approaches.

“Still what if I mess up the vows?” He asks holding a crumpled well-read piece of paper.

“That what the paper is for son. Magnus! Tell ‘em he’s gonna be fine.” Merle says gesturing at the highly nervous man.

“Barry buddy, you love Lup right?” Magnus asks with a pat on Barry’s back who seems to calm a little.

“With every fiber of my being. I don’t know who I’d be without her. She completes me, makes me whole.” He says sincerely. Magnus smiles at him.

“Then you’ll do just fine. You two are too perfect for each other. If you forget what you’ve written just say what’s in here, okay?” Magnus puts a hand over his own heart and Barry is noticeably calmer.

“Thanks Magnus.” His friend says going off to get final perorations ready.

“Wow kid. You give some good advice for someone who doesn’t take others.” Merle says walking off before Magnus can retort. Finally he finds his front row seat and the actual ceremony begins.

Angus, holding the position of flower boys sprinkles roses everywhere with a huge grin. The Lup, radiantly beautiful as always comes out and Barry is crying instantly. Magnus notices Taako lean over and whisper something that vaguely looks like ‘keep it together Barold’ to him and Magnus laughs under his breath. The ceremony is short and simple, more of a formality than anything. Then the real party begins.

It seems that nearly all members of the BoB are shoved under one large white canopy that’s been enchanted to stand on its own. Music and laughter fill the small grove the wedding took place in and Magnus is a thousand miles away. He’s looking back on his own wedding in joy instead of sorrow for the first time in a very long time. How beautiful his wife had been and how happy she’d made him that day. His Julia, his shining light.

Seeing Lup and Barry dance together reminded him so much of them. The way they were so focused on each other that everyone else, the whole world seemed to disappear. The hunger could touch down again and they’d never notice. Julia had made him feel that way. Was it possible that anyone else could make him feel that way?

There was only one way to find out, he had to try. His friends had been right. Julia wouldn’t want him to be alone forever mourning her. She’d want him to be happy even if it meant with someone new. He’d grieved enough it was time to move on. Though he knew he’d never move on, that he and Julia would be reunited in the next life. But maybe she wouldn’t mind if he brought along Avi. He had always thought that the two would get along.

With a new sense of determination Magnus sets out across the tent to find Avi. He finds the dark haired human next to the drink table chatting with Carrey.

“Magnus! Hey buddy I was about to come looking for you and then Carrey distracted me.” He says with an easy smile ignoring Carry’s fake offended look.

“Then it’s a good thing I came to find you.” He says returning the smile as the song the band is playing changes to something softer and slower. Knowing this was his moment Magnus didn’t hesitate. “Would you want to dance? With me I mean, obviously.” He says feeling awkwardly like a teenager at his first prom. At first Avi doesn’t react and then Carrey gently smacks him with her tail across his legs and he stumbles just a little.

“Yeah uh, I-would like that.” He says sitting his paper cup down on the table. Magnus, only hesitating for a second takes his hand leading him to the dancefloor. Carrey was had been laughing behind her hand pauses to yell a “Have Fun!” before going off most likely to dish to Killian what just happened.

“I’m not great at this so, yeah.” Magnus says looping his free hand against Avi’s waist to draw him closer. “Super out of practice.” He says as they begin to sway gently.

“I don’t mind Mags.” Avi says allowing himself to be lead with a giddy laugh. For a moment they just stay like that moving along to the music.

“You clean up really nice. I’m not used to seeing you without wood shavings in your sideburns.” Avi says drawing a warm chuckle out of Magnus.

“And I’m not used to seeing you not covered in grease.” He counters.

“Touché Burnsides.” He says shifting ever so slightly closer. “What-“ He sighs. “What are we doing Magnus?” He asks.

“Uh, dancing?” Magnus supplies with a raised eyebrow.

“No, not-“ He sighs again. “I mean. This thing we’ve had for this past few weeks. At first I wasn’t sure if I was making things up in my head and then yesterday on the mountain. And this.” He says rubbing his thumb along the back of Magnus hand holding his own. “I just want to know that I’m not going to end up making a fool of myself if you don’t have the same intent I do.” He says finally. At this point they’re almost stopped on the dancefloor.

“Avi, at first I wasn’t so sure but then I did some thinking. I don’t want to be alone. You, you’re amazing and we’re forming….something. A bond, I’m not sure what it’ll be yet but I want to see it play out. No rush, what so ever. Let’s just, take it slow for a while alright? See what happens. Is that cool with you?” He asks.

“Magnus, that is more than cool with me.” Avi says and he scoots closer so he can lean his head against Magnus’ shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help but sneak a dream daddy reference in there. As always you can follow my main tumblr at abra-ca-fuck-you or my writing at mikeywritesshit. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I super hope Travis never finds this. If he does I'm so sorry. Anyway, I'll try to update at the very least once every two weeks. I have a set line I want this to go in but I never stay on track. You can follow my personal blog at abra-ca-fuck-you or my writing tumblr at mikeywritesshit.


End file.
